LoL: Apiadando El Dolor
by Micahell501
Summary: Que es lo que serias capaz de hacer para vengar a la única familia que tenias? Que estarías dispuesto a hacer para sanar ese dolor inmenso dentro de ti? Historia basada en Universo. Sigue a un joven demaciano mientras busca venganza y viaja por todo Valoran, desde las montañas de Freljord, hasta el cruel Noxus. Recomendado para aquellos que les interese saber sobre el mundo de LoL.
1. La Vida en Jandelle La Vida en Demacia

**Nota de Autor:** _Que tal querido lector. Antes de poder empezar, me gustaría darte una pequeña introducción a mi ser y al siguiente proyecto que vas a leer. Antes que nada, mi nombre real no lo voy a decir (ya saben, protección del autor :v), pero como ya sabrán, me conocen como Micahell501, jugador común de League of Legends (no, no soy rata o toxico... y no, tampoco maineo a Yasuo) y escritor de FF por casi... no se, 2 años? Como sea, quisiera poder hablarte un poco del siguiente libro que voy a escribir. Principalmente, este libro va a ser un poco largo, contando las aventuras de algunos personajes de League of Legends al igual que un personaje creado por mi mismo, el cual va a ser nuestro protagonista de este libro. Mi principal propósito de este libro es para poder dar a las personas un poco de conocimiento del mundo y universo de League of Legends, ya así sea lugares o personajes famosos. Los lugares, personajes, y entre muchas otras cosas van a ser basados en los archivos, documentos y registros que da la pagina oficial de League of Legends. Llevo jugando este juego ya mas de 9 meses aproximadamente, y me gusto tanto, que decidí escribir un libro mostrando mi afecto a este gran juego._

 **Renuncia:** _League of Legends y todo su contenido no me pertenece, sino al grupo de productores, animadores, directores, y diseñadores, y tambien a Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill, Brandon 'Ryze' Beck, entre otros. Lo único que yo poseo es a mi personaje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La Vida en Jandelle, la Vida en Demacia**

Utopía. La palabra perfecta para cualquier ser viviente que quisiera vivir en paz, armonía, y perfección. Desafortunadamente, es algo que no encuentras en todos lados, no importa donde busques. Sin embargo, eso no es excusa para aquellas personas que quieren realmente vivirlo. Siguiendo su curso rutinario, el sol lentamente se levanta por el horizonte, avisando a los seres vivos que empezó un nuevo día. Los primeros rayos solares atraviesan los cristales de las ventanas de la gente de Jandelle. Inmediatamente, las personas empiezan a salir para poder empezar sus labores diarias. Granjeros salen de sus casas con sus herramientas de jardinería para cosechar los frutos y vegetales debajo de la tierra. Las mujeres empiezan con sus labores domésticos, tales como coser, limpiar, ordenar cosas, e inclusive salen al mercado a vender bienes. Niños y niñas salen a jugar por los caminos de concreto. Si, todo es paz y tranquilidad en esta parte de Demacia. Jandelle es considerada como una pacifica y perfecta ciudad rural. La paz ronda por todas partes, lo cual es un habito común, especialmente en Demacia.

Demacia probablemente sea descrito como un paraíso, un lugar perfecto para vivir, aunque es algo complicado. Demacia y todos sus habitantes tienen una ideología: mantener la paz, el orden y la benevolencia por el bien común de todos los habitantes. Cualquier crimen cometido en Demacia es duramente castigado, ya que ensucia la imagen de esta nación e irrumpe la búsqueda de la paz perfecta. Cosa no tan buena para aquellas personas que difícilmente se mantienen vivos. Inclusive si robas una manzana, probablemente el mínimo castigo que recibirías seria que te cortaran la mano. Sin embargo, es un esfuerzo que cada habitante de la nación lleva a cabo, y no hay quejas al respecto, especialmente si no quieren ser castigados por algún intento de rebelión o crimen. No solo Jandelle goza de paz. Algunos pueblos iconicos tales como Needlebrook, Uwendale, entre otros, comparten lo mismo.

Hay una casa en Jandelle que llama un poco la atención que el resto. A diferencia de las otras casas que están hechas de piedra blanca o mármol, esta estaba hecha de piedras comunes, un tejado de madera, y ventanas con bordes algo anticuados. Aunque pareciera viejo por afuera, era realmente cómodo vivir ahí. Dentro de aquella casa, estaba descansando sobre una cama de madera un joven demaciano. Midiendo casi 1.65, tiene el cabello negro y largo, casi llegandole al cuello, cuerpo formado y algo musculoso, lo cual podía darse debido a su empleo actual. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con mangas largas y un pantalón gris y largo, el cual usaba normalmente en días de trabajo, aunque también lo usaba para dormir. Aquel joven estaba descansando plácidamente, pero para su desgracia, esto no iba a durar mucho...

"Hey, Mitch?" una voz femenina y baja dijo al joven, "Oye, no vas a despertar?"

No hubo una respuesta alguna. La voz femenina vino de una pequeña niña de 10 años. Aquella niña trato de despertar al joven, pero al no obtener ningún resultado, decidió optar por una medida un poco frustrante: tapándole la nariz. Inmediatamente, el joven abrió sus ojos como platos y se levanto tosiendo y respirando una gran bocanada de aire. La niña sonrió y lo miro fijamente.

"Finalmente despiertas!" le dijo emocionada.

El joven se rasco la cabeza y gruño un poco,

"Sabah, acaso no pudiste levantarme de otra manera?" le pregunto.

La niña, cuyo nombre era Sabah, negó con su cabeza.

"No creo que cualquier manera que no sea esta te hubiera levantado, tienes el sueño pesado," Sabah dijo casi riendo, "Vamos Mitchell! Acaso ya te olvidaste que tienes que trabajar?"

El joven, cuyo nombre y apellido son Mitchell Bluebell rodó sus ojos mientras dejo salir una pequeña risilla. Después, camino hacia su vestidor para poder ponerse su ropa habitual.

"Cierto, el trabajo," Mitchell dijo mientras sacaba un chaleco café y viejo con varios bolsillos, "Voy a estar demasiado ocupado hoy. Mi jefe dijo que hoy llegarían unos pedidos muy especiales,"

"Puedo ir contigo?" Sabah pregunto mientras saltaba en su cama.

"Pero por supuesto..." Mitchell dijo, dándole falsas esperanzas a su hermana menor, "Que no,"

"Que? Por que no?" Sabah dijo algo decepcionada.

"Porque tu jovencita, tienes que hacer los quehaceres de la casa," Mitchell dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

"Pero tu prometiste que me ibas a llevar!" Sabah dijo angustiada.

"Lo se, pero es mi deber cumplir con mis responsabilidades, al igual que tu," Mitchell dijo.

"Pero yo soy tu mayor responsabilidad! Tu siempre has dicho eso, recuerdas?" Sabah pregunto.

Mitchell se encontraba con la espalda contra la pared en ese momento.

"Si, lo recuerdo muy bien," Mitchell dijo mientras se ponía la camisa azul.

"Entonces?" Sabah pregunto, esperando una respuesta de su hermano mayor.

Mitchell volteo y sonrió.

"Vale, vale, te llevare," Mitchell dijo, "Pero no creas que te saldrás de esto sin endeudarte con la limpieza,"

Sabah sonrió y empezó nuevamente a saltar sobre su cama. Era obvio que estaba emocionada. Mitchell no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreír. Sin embargo, recordó algo que le dio un poco de pesar y tristeza. _Su hermana era su responsabilidad_.

Ella se convirtió en su responsabilidad desde que el tenia 10 años y sus padres murieron por una enfermedad que era desconocida en ese momento. Así fue su vida en el pasado... dolorosa. Afortunadamente, antes de morir, sus padres le dejaron lo muy poco que tenían en herencia. Algo de dinero, y un puesto de trabajo en un taller de Jandelle, el cual Mitchell tuvo que acostumbrarse y aprender el oficio para así poder mantener a su hermana, el cual era demasiado pequeña como para poder hacer algo en ese tiempo. Aunque era difícil, Mitchell logro llevar adelante a su hermana y a el mismo con lo que el trabajaba. Claro, no era un trabajo fácil. Estar atrapado dentro en un taller, puliendo, doblando metales y reconstruir armaduras era una tarea ardua de hacer. Cuando era apenas un niño, Mitchell encontraba todo esto complicado. Pero fue el tiempo lo que realmente lo ayudo. Pasando los años, Mitchell logro aprender del arte de la herrería, la fundición, la laminación y la creación de objetos improvisados. Ademas de todo esto, recibía un pago moderado, o al menos lo suficiente para el y su hermana. Aunque era difícil, Mitchell prefirió esto mas que quedar en las calles, y aunque al principio pensó en robar para poder vivir, supo que no era una buena idea, especialmente si vivía en Demacia.

Mitchell recordaba todo esto cuando su hermana interrumpió en sus recuerdos agitando su mano en frente de el.

"Mitch, estas aquí?" Sabah pregunto, al cual Mitchell asintió.

"Si, si. Ya deja de hacer eso," Mitchell dijo mientras Sabah no paraba de agitar su mano.

"Entonces, nos vamos?" Sabah pregunto curiosa.

Mitchell vio a traves de su ventana a las personas y el cielo. Parecia un lindo dia. Mitchell camino hacia la puerta y la abrio. Despues, se hizo a un lado, miro a Sabah y dijo: "Las niñas primero,"

Emocionada, Sabah salio por la puerta dando pequeños saltos. Mitchell cerro la puerta y puso el cerrojo para bloquearla, junto con un candado grueso. Despues, tomo de la mano a su hermana y le dijo: "No te separes de mi,"

Sabah asintió mientras ambos caminaron por las calles de Jandelle. Los ciudadanos sonreían y saludaban a los hermanos, al igual que ellos les devolvieron los saludos. Por el camino, Sabah fue a un pequeño puesto y se trajo consigo dos manzanas y una deliciosa porogalleta. Mitchell quería que los devolviera, pero al recordar que no habían desayunado, fue donde el vendedor y pago por los productos. Mientras seguían caminando, Mitchell logro ver en una tabla que estaba parada en medio de la plaza las noticias de hoy en día. Se detuvo un momento para poder leerlas. Sin embargo, no habían casi nada interesante, simplemente lo de siempre:

* * *

 _ **-Héroe misterioso volvió a salvar el pueblo de Uwendale de las bestias rocosas y lobos salvajes.**_

 _ **-El príncipe, Jarvan IV, volvió sano y salvo después de una pequeña expedición hacia las afueras de Demacia.**_

 _ **-Misión de espionaje exitosa, realizada por la señorita Luxanna Crownguard, en una instalación noxiana.**_

 _ **-El comandante de la milicia, Garen Crownguard, esta reclutando y entrenando nuevos soldados para las defensas del castillo.**_

* * *

"Oye Mitch, no has pensado en unirte al ejercito?" Sabah pregunto a su hermano, el cual lo saco de su pequeña burbuja de pensamiento. Esta pregunta realmente lo dejo sorprendido.

"Que? Hermanita, porque dices eso?" Mitchell pregunto asombrado.

"Bueno," Sabah dijo, "Yo creo que serias un buen soldado, como el comandante!"

"Te refieres a Garen?" Mitchell pregunto, al cual Sabah asintió y Mitchell rió por un momento, "Y ser igual de bruto que el? No gracias, no necesito unirme al ejercito y dejarte sola y alejada de mi vista,"

Luego, rasco la cabeza de su hermana amablemente, la cual rió frustrada y siguieron caminando. Honestamente, Mitchell no tiene razones para unirse al ejercito. De hecho, no es porque no tenia razones, sino porque simplemente no quería. No quería dejar su casa e irse a vivir una vida mejor que la que tiene ahora y dejar a su hermana a un lado. Ademas, el sabe los peligros a los que tendría que enfrentarse si quería ser un soldado. No, simplemente no quería eso, y no estaba interesado.

Después de caminar media hora, finalmente los hermanos llegaron a un pequeño pero agradable taller. Mitchell miro a Sabah y juntos abrieron la puerta.

"Muy bien, ya sabes las reglas," Mitchell le dijo, "No te vayas a ningún otro lado, y no me interrumpas mientras yo este trabajando. Si quieres algo de comer o si quieres ir a jugar con tu amiga que vive al frente, me tienes que avisar primero. Si no te veo alrededor, voy a empezar a buscarte. Entendido?"

Sabah movió sus ojos de lado a lado.

"Te preocupas mucho por mi, no crees?" Sabah pregunto.

"Eres mi única familia, tu que crees?" Mitchell le respondió.

"Yo creo que vivimos en Jandelle! La ciudad mas pacifica de la región!" Sabah dijo alegremente. Dicho esto, camino afuera para poder reunirse con su amiga.

Mitchell trato de llamarla, pero a dejo ir en paz al pensarlo por segunda vez. A el no le importaba que vivieran en Jandelle, para el, cualquier ciudad o pueblo pueden ser un peligro. Ademas, tenia trabajo que hacer. Mucho trabajo...

Inmediatamente, camino hacia su pequeño puesto de trabajo y miro a su alrededor. No había casi nadie, ni siquiera su jefe. Habían unas cuantas personas, pero ellas estaban recién por empezar, al igual que el. Primero, Mitchell camino hacia el horno, saco una cerilla, la encendió y prendió el horno. Después, fue a recoger sus herramientas. Un martillo, un serrucho, una regla, unos clavos, y una soldadura. Finalmente, se sentó en una silla y espero. A quien? A un mensajero que entro en el edificio y empezó a entregar cajas a los demás herreros. Después, dio una caja grande a Mitchell y le dijo:

"Es un pedido especial. Lo piden pulido y reforzado para mañana a primera hora," le dijo el hombre.

"Mañana a primera hora? Debe ser alguien especial?" Mitchell pregunto mientras sacaba una armadura de la caja, el cual estaba manchado y un poco deteriorado.

"Bueno, es del Senescal..." le dijo el mensajero.

Mitchell lo miro sorprendido, y luego miro la armadura.

"Es lo único que necesitaba escuchar," Mitchell dijo pero luego suspiro, "Vaya, esto me tomara toda la noche,"

"Mira el lado positivo. Si lo logras, recibirás un poco mas de tu salario básico," le dijo el mensajero.

Mitchell sonrió un poco y dijo, "Parece que podre sacar algo bueno de esto,"

El mensajero asintió e inmediatamente se fue. Al mismo tiempo Mitchell se puso manos a la obra. Si el fuera honesto consigo mismo, le preocupaba tener que trabajar con algo tan especial. La armadura que tenia en su mesa le pertenecía al Senescal de Demacia, Xin Zhao. Claro, el tiene mas armaduras consigo, pero le gustaba tener todo organizado y listo. Apenas se dio cuenta que una de sus armaduras necesitaba reparaciones, inmediatamente mando a que lo arreglaran. Mitchell suspiro nuevamente al saber que, ademas de trabajar con algo tan importante, esto le tomaría tiempo. Normalmente, el puliría y repararla una armadura en tres días, quizá menos, pero si el quisiera terminar ese trabajo para mañana, tendría que estar despierto toda la noche.

Sin embargo, si lo pensaba un poco, no podría quejarse mucho. Todo este sacrificio lo hacia por su hermana por Sabah. Simplemente quería que ella vivir una vida feliz y tranquila, y haría todo lo posible para que ella lo obtuviera. Después de pensar en aquella, Mitchell se puso un pañuelo azul sobre su rostro, cogió un martillo y se puso a trabajar...

* * *

 ** _Después_** _ **de la jornada...**_

* * *

"Y que tal estuvo tu dia?" Sabah pregunto a Mitchell mientras ella saltaba alegremente por las piedras del camino.

Mitchell simplemente se estiro, el cual se podía escuchar sus huesos de la espalda y brazos tronándose, sonrió y dijo: "Uhh, muy entretenido. Y al parecer, puedo decir lo mismo de ti,"

"Oh, Stacy me invito a su fiesta de te con el resto de sus compañeros! Lo pasamos genial!" Sabah dijo.

"Sus compañeros? Quieres decir, sus osos de peluche?" Mitchell pregunto y rió.

Sabah lo miro algo molesta y le saco la lengua. Mitchell rió una vez mas mientras veía que ya habían llegado a casa. Puso el saco enorme que llevaba en la mano sobre el suelo, saco su llave y abrió el cerrojo. Después, ambos hermanos entraron dentro y cerraron la puerta. Sabah se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa mientras que Mitchell puso el saco sobre una mesa y saco de el la armadura el cual estaba trabajando todo el día. Cuando reanudo su trabajo, Sabah ya se había cambiado a sus ropas de dormir y lo miro algo curiosa.

"Sigues trabajando en eso?" Sabah le pregunto, ahora algo preocupada.

"Debo. No puedo dejar esto de lado," Mitchell le respondió mientras bostezo y siguió puliendo la armadura.

"Pero hermano, estas cansado. No puedes terminarlo mañana?" Sabah pregunto preocupada.

"No. Lo quieren a primera hora," Mitchell dijo mientras su cabeza se agachaba pero se levantaba de vuelta.

Sabah se rasco su brazo mientras miro a su hermano trabajar. Después, tuvo una idea. Fue a su cuarto y se trajo consigo una pequeña silla junto con una mesa. Mitchell se dio cuenta de esto y paro un momento con su trabajo para mirar lo que hacia su hermana. Después, Sabah se trajo algunas herramientas de su hermano, se trajo algunos pequeños metales, se sentó enfrente de la mesa y empezó a jugar con los metales.

"Puedo preguntar, que es lo que estas haciendo?" Mitchell pregunto curiosamente.

"Bueno, ya que vas a estar toda la noche despierto, me parece bien que yo te acompañe trabajando junto a ti!" Sabah le dijo alegremente.

Mitchell miro los metales y las herramientas. Sin duda alguna, Sabah no sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo.

"No sabes siquiera doblar un metal?" Mitchell le pregunto mientras se puso a trabajar otra vez.

"Claro que si!" Sabah dijo mientras bostezaba, "Solo necesito coger esto, luego con todas mis fuerzas debo halar y... y..."

Sabah froto sus ojos mientras bostezaba otra vez. Mitchell movió su cabeza de lado a lado cuando la miro. El sabia que ella caería dormida en algún momento. Solo faltaba esperar. Y solo esperaba que eso pasara cuando el ya terminara su trabajo, aunque Mitchell no tuvo que esperar tanto, ya que después de una hora, Sabah cayo dormida en su pequeña mesa. Después de otra hora, Mitchell logro terminar su trabajo de pulir la armadura. Le quedo tan bien, que se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos y cuidadosamente, la puso dentro de una pequeña caja que encontró en su cuarto. Después, fue donde su hermana y la levanto en brazos. Miro su pequeño escritorio por unos momentos. Era un completo desastre, pero al parecer Sabah había logrado crear algo pequeño, aunque Mitchell no puso mucha importancia. Simplemente, camino hacia el cuarto de Sabah y cuidadosamente la acostó en su cama. Después, camino directamente hacia su cuarto, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se dejo caer en su cama. Hoy tuvo un dia muy largo y cansado. Afortunadamente, logro terminar su gran trabajo. Y ahora, solo quería descansar y empezar un nuevo día. Quizá, el pensó, ese día sera mucho mejor que el de antes. Tal vez no tenga mucho trabajo que hacer y pueda regresar temprano a casa para así dedicarle mas tiempo a su hermana. Si, sin duda eso le gustaría. El pensó en esto y muchas otras cosas mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente hasta que se quedo dormido. Aunque el esperaba un dia sensacional... desafortunadamente no lo iba a ser. Ni para el, ni para Sabah, ni para Jandelle... el pacifico pueblo de Jandelle.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** _Y bueno, con eso concluye el primer capitulo. Se que no hubo mucha acción u otras cosas que ustedes esperaban, pero les prometo que cada cosa a su vez llegara, de acuerdo? Agradecería mucho que siguieran mi historia y le dieran un laik (recuerda que cada laik que das salvas a un poro :v). Toda critica es bienvenida en la caja de comentarios. Cualquier sugerencia o pregunta es bienvenida también, pero en MP (mensaje privado). Y con esto me despido. Una vez mas, quiero agradecer a Riot Games por crear este asombroso juego el cual forma parte de mi vida. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	2. Se Avecinan Tragedias

**Capitulo 2: Se Avecina Tragedias**

* * *

 **[Sueño]**

 _Esa noche, Mitchell tuvo pesadillas. Pesadillas, que ni el mismo pudo haber descrito. Y no solo era la misma pesadilla que pareciera que se repitiera por siempre o en donde caminas o corres por callejones largos y no te puedes escapar sino que era una serie de sueños malos que, viéndolo desde otro punto, parecían mas visiones que sueños. En uno de ellos, el se veía atrapado en una jaula gigante que estaba hecha de hielo, y que lo que parecía ser un vikingo estaba caminando hacia el con hacha en mano. Otro, en el que el estaba corriendo por unos oscuros pasillos llenos de una neblina verde, y que desesperadamente corría hacia un ascensor gigante, pero este había sido derrumbado por lo que parecía ser un monstruo peludo y con garras enormes y tanques llenos de un liquido verde en su espalda. Y otro, en el que escapaba de dos seres místicos, uno blanco y otro negro, y usaban mascaras para ocultar sus rostros. Esto y otras cosas mas bailaban y aterrorizaban su mente en su profundo sueño. Justo cuando pensó que otra pesadilla mas iba a invadirlo, sintió que alguien movía su cuerpo con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de su cama._

* * *

 **[Jandelle - 7:00 A.M.]**

"Mitch? Despierta hermano!" Sabah dijo en un tono asustada al ver a su hermano en un estado terrible.

Mitchell estaba sudando y su cuerpo temblaba. Tuvo que abrir sus ojos una y otra vez para recobrar la razón, pero después de unos momentos, logro tranquilizarse. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras su hermana lo miraba con preocupación y susto.

"E-Estas bien?" Sabah pregunto mientras su hermano se levantaba lentamente.

"Si, tranquila. Solo una pesadilla..." Mitchell dijo mientras se estiraba una y otra vez.

Tal parece que solo fue un mal momento para el, y todo parecía indicar que se encontraba bien otra vez. Esto alivio un poco a su hermana.

"Mal sueño? Debió ser un terrible sueño!" Sabah le dijo mientras su hermano cogía su chaleco, "Que soñaste?"

"Uhh... mejor te lo cuento cuando regrese del trabajo..." Mitchell le respondió mientras se ponía sus zapatos y demás prendas antes de irse a trabajar.

Después de eso, fue inmediatamente a la cocina, y vio la caja el cual estaba su `obra maestra´ en el que estuvo trabajando toda la noche. Cogió la caja y luego miro a su hermana.

"Bien, ya sabes cuales son los planes de hoy," dijo Mitchell, "Mientras yo trabaje, quiero que tu hagas los quehaceres de la casa. Y me refiero a todos,"

"Todos?" pregunto angustiada su hermana.

"Exacto, todos. Y no quiero discutir sobre esto. Ademas, son nuestras responsabilidades," Mitchell dijo mientras se ponía el saco al hombre, "Yo trabajo mientras tu te quedas aquí, recuerdas?"

Sabah puso una cara de enfado y cruzo sus brazos. Mitchell supo inmediatamente porque lo hice y suspiro.

"No es justo. Tu puedes ir allá afuera y hacer algo productivo mientras que yo me quedo aquí encerrada!" Sabah dijo molesta.

"Uh, escucha hermanita, realmente me gustaría hacer algo por ti, pero eres todavía muy pequeña como para poder trabajar conmigo o en algún otro lugar y..."

"Y que tal de la Escuela de Magia? Yo puedo entrar ahí!" Sabah contesto.

Mitchell trago saliva al escuchar a su hermana. La Escuela de Magia, localizada en Demacia, es un instituto en el cual, como el nombre sugiere, se educan y entrenan a magos prodigiosos y destinados a un gran futuro, el cual es la organización secreta del Circulo de los Iluminadores, un grupo que se encarga de proteger las fronteras de Demacia. Sin embargo, aunque todo esto suene honorable y heroico, esto era algo el cual Mitchell no iba a arriesgar.

"No, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te inscribas en esa escuela," Mitchell dijo.

Sabah puso una cara de tristeza y decepción, y luego le hizo la misma pregunta a su hermano desde que le menciono la escuela hace 2 años: "Por que no?"

La respuesta era fácil de contestar pero difícil de que Sabah entendiera. No quería arriesgar a su hermana y perderla. El sabia que, si de alguna manera Sabah lograba graduarse de esa escuela de magia, inmediatamente la pondrían en el Ejercito de Demacia y serviría como una hechicera mas, lo cual también significa que ella tendría que morir por la nación. Ademas de eso, Mitchell siempre le mencionaba a Sabah que el no creía que ella tuviera lo que se necesitaba para ser una maga, ya que ella no nació con poderes mágicos y nadie de su familia tuvo dones mágicos. Sin embargo, esto no la desmotivaba.

"Sabah, no te entiendo. Que te hace creer que tu puedes llegar a ser una hechicera? Nuestra familia nunca obtuvo poderes mágicos, que te hace creer que tu los tienes?" Mitchell le pregunto.

Sabah puso una cara molesta y le replico: "Porque la señorita Lux dijo que nunca debería rendirme a hacer lo que yo quiera ser! Por eso!"

Mitchell cerro sus ojos por unos momentos y soltó un suspiro molesto. Se le había olvidado ese detalle...

* * *

 ** _[Mercado Principal - Flashback]_**

 _Hace 2 años atrás, Mitchell y Sabah habían ido al mercado a comprar alimentos y herramientas. Mitchell tenia agarrado a Sabah de su mano y juntos caminaban por el mercado. Sin embargo, cuando Mitchell estaba negociando con un mercader, algo llamo la atención de Sabah, el cual hizo que se separara de su hermano. Apenas Mitchell noto que Sabah se había ido, empezó a buscarla desesperadamente por todo el mercado. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Mitchell noto a un grupo grande de niños reunidos en el centro del mercado. Pensando que Sabah estaría allí, fue caminando rápidamente hacia ellos. De pronto, cuando se acerco, el mercado empezó a iluminarse con una luz tan radiante que algunos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos. Mitchell se cubrió con su brazo hasta que la luz se disipo. Después, corrió hacia aquel fenómeno, esperando que nada malo haya pasado._

 _Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso. Cuando Mitchell se acerco, noto a una joven con cabellos rubios que estaba inclinada hacia el grupo de niños que la miraban sorprendidos. La joven levanto la mano y de la nada, una esfera de arco iris se formo en la palma de su mano. Los niños y adultos cerca del lugar quedaron impresionados. La joven sonreía mientras miraba a la muchedumbre._

"Quieren ver luces radiantes?" _la joven pregunto mientras la esfera explotaba, convirtiéndose en varios copos luminosos que caían encima del publico._

 _Los niños reían y los adultos aplaudían. En medio del alboroto, Mitchell logro encontrar a Sabah, la cual estaba justo en frente de la joven de cabellos rubios. Como instinto de hermano, quería agarrarla y sacarla de ese lugar antes de que esa hechicera hiciera algo que el consideraría peligroso, pero fue muy tarde cuando Sabah logro captar la atención de ella. La joven se inclino y tomo la mano de Sabah, luego la alzo junto a la suya y sonrió._

 _"_ Te enseñare algo hermoso," _le dijo la joven mientras rió de forma dulce._

 _De pronto, y de la mano de Sabah, una pequeña columna de luz apareció, tomando varios colores y posiciones. Sabah quedo impresionada con todo esto, que no quiso que ese momento maravilloso se terminara. La joven sonrió y tomo su otra mano. Las luces se disiparon y Sabah la miro por un momento._

"Recuerda esto pequeña," _le dijo la joven hechicera,_ "No dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino para ser lo que tu quieras ser. Nunca te rindas, y pelea por lo que quieres con honor, valentía, y coraje!"

 _Sabah sonrió y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. La joven se levanto e iba a hacer otro truco, pero una esgrimista con cabellos rojos y negros apareció detrás de ella y la agarro por su armadura mientras la empujaba hacia atrás._

"Muy bien Luxanna. Tu turno aquí acabo. Ahora vete, el instituto te necesita," _le dijo._

"Cielos Fiora, no sabes divertirte verdad? Creo que entiendo porque tienes esa cara tan seria!" _le dijo Lux antes de despedirse del publico y caminar hacia las afueras del mercado._

 _Mitchell se quedo viendo a esa joven por unos momentos. En seguida la reconoció. Luxanna Crownguard, o mas bien conocida como Lux, es una de las magas mas talentosas y poderosas de toda Demacia. A una edad muy temprana, ella asistió a la Escuela de Magia para así poder servir al ejercito. Después de todo, esa no fue su decisión, sino la de su familia, ya que toda su familia fue y esta al servicio de Demacia, inclusive su hermano, el capitán del ejercito demaciano, Garen Crownguard. Es una joven hermosa y valiente, Mitchell lo tuvo que admitir, pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora. Sabah tuvo que dar varias explicaciones a su hermano con tal de que lo perdonara._

* * *

 **[Actualidad]**

Mitchell se rasco la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de escapar de esta discusión. Hay veces que el se maldecía de aquel dia en que Sabah conoció a Luxanna y la inspiro a ser una hechicera, aunque claro que Mitchell no encontraba nada bueno en ello. Sabah miro a su hermano con una mirada triste, esperando impacientemente una respuesta.

"Sabah, tu sabes las razones por las cuales no quiero que tu vayas..." Mitchell le contesto mientras se arrodillaba y la abrazaba, "No tienes idea de cuantos hechiceros han salido heridos al servicio de Demacia. Nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara..."

Sabah se quedo pensando por unos momentos y suspiro tristemente mientras abrazaba a su hermano también.

"Lo se hermano, pero... es algo que realmente quiero..." dijo Sabah.

Mitchell se puso a pensar por unos momentos. Sin embargo, al ver la hora, se dio cuenta que iba a llegar tarde si no se apresuraba. Inmediatamente se separo de su hermana y cogió la caja pesada.

"Muy bien, discutiremos sobre esto cuando vuelva del trabajo," Mitchell comento antes de irse.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que el tocara la puerta, su hermana la detuvo una vez mas.

"Espera! Quiero darte algo que estuve trabajando anoche!" Sabah dijo emocionada antes de que se fuera saltando a su habitación.

Mitchell cruzo los brazos y espero impacientemente, ya que si se quedaba 5 minutos mas alli, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Después de unos momentos, Sabah volvió con algo en sus delicadas manos.

"Que es eso?" Mitchell le pregunto, pero Sabah le interrumpió.

"Uh uh! Primero, cierra los ojos!" Sabah le ordeno.

Simplemente porque no quiso perder más tiempo, Mitchell obedeció y cerró sus ojos. Sintió como Sabah ponía algo alrededor de su cuello, como algo metálico y frío. Después de unos momentos, Sabah le ordenó que volviera a abrir sus ojos, el cual Mitchell hizo y miro lo que Sabah le había dado. Era un collar de metal puro, el mismo material que él trae del trabajo. Miro el collar fijamente y noto que habían 2 triángulos poco deforme, hechos obviamente por su hermana.

"Si te preguntas qué es, ni siquiera yo podría explicarlo," Sabah dijo algo desmotivada ya que ella esperaba hacer algo que tomara forma, "Pero son básicamente dos triángulos, uno pequeño y otro grande, los cuales representan nuestra hermandad. Ves ese triángulo grande con la punto afilada? Ese eres tú. Significa que tu eres el mejor guardián que he podido conocer..."

Mitchell sonrió cuando escucho eso.

"Y ves ese triangulo pequeño con los bordes desafilados? Bueno, esa soy yo. Obviamente soy inofensiva, pero los triángulos están unidos, lo cual significa que tu me proteges y cuidas de mi. Pero detrás de todo esto, hay un pequeño truco..."

Mitchell la miro curiosamente.

"Si un triangulo desapareciera, otro reaccionaria de otra manera. Si el triangulo grande se fuera, el pequeño tendría que cuidarse por si mismo, tratar de sobrevivir en la vida, afilar sus propios ángulos para así poder defenderse. Aunque, si el pequeño desapareciera... no me imaginaria las clases de cosas que haría el triangulo grande... me entiendes?"

Mitchell abrazo a su hermana fuertemente.

"Si el triangulo pequeño desaparecería, el triangulo grande nunca descansaría en paz..." dijo Mitchell, "Es la mejor obra de arte que he visto en mi vida. Gracias..."

Sabah sonrió dulcemente mientras le empujaba a su hermano hacia la puerta.

"Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo! Mejor date prisa! Oh, y me podrias traer unas cuantas poro galletas cuando regreses? Me gustaría mucho comerlas!" Sabah dijo felizmente.

Mitchell sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Llegare lo mas pronto posible, de acuerdo? Cuídate hermanita," Mitchell le respondió.

"Tu también hermano!" Sabah le respondió de vuelta mientras cerraba la puerta y agitaba su mano, diciéndole adiós.

Despues de eso, Mitchell tomo una bocanada de aire puro y miro el camino de piedras blancas que guiaba hacia el centro del pueblo. Inmediatamente, comenzo su pequeña travesía hacia su puesto de trabajo. Mientras tanto Sabah, que estaba mirando a su hermano por la ventana, lo estuvo vigilando hasta que Mitch desaparecio de su vista.

"Bien, hora de hacer mi trabajo!" Sabah dijo mientras miro alrededor de la casa, la cual estaba sucia y un poco desordenada, "... pero primero, vamos a escribir un poco en mi diario!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mitchell estaba pensando en Sabah mientras caminaba y miraba el camino de piedras blancas. La Escuela de Magia. Sin duda alguna, era muy peligroso. Honorable, pero peligroso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Mitchell quería que Sabah fuera feliz. De hecho, ese es su único propósito en su vida: trabajar duro para que Sabah siga adelante en su vida. El no quería que Sabah se ensuciara las manos trabajando en un taller como lo hace Mitchell, y tampoco quería que ella sirviera para el ejercito demaciano a arriesgar su vida de forma, que el considera, inservible. Si tan solo Sabah le dedicara empeño a la ciencia, la invención, y la ingeniera mecánica, Mitchell podría vivir en paz por el resto de su vida. Aunque, conociendo a su hermana tal y como es, Mitchell dudaba mucho que eso llegara a pasar.

Mitchell se detuvo un momento al ver el sol salir de unas nubes en lo alto del cielo. Los rayos solares se reflejaron sobre su pequeño collar, obra maestra de Sabah. Mitchell lo cogió y lo miro detenidamente. No le importaba que estuviera mal hecho, o si le faltaba trabajo, era perfecto para el. Aunque, también se puso a pensar un poco en lo que su hermana le dijo. Que pasaría si Mitchell... muriera, por así decirlo? Seria fatal para Sabah. Como una pequeña niña como ella pudiera defenderse sola? Mitchell sabe como funciona el sistema de huérfanos en Demacia. Si no hay ningún familiar disponible para cuidar de un niño, este puede ser adoptado por una familia y, al mismo tiempo, esta puede apoyar completamente el futuro deseado del niño. En otras palabras, Sabah se iría a la Academia de Magia a morir por la nación.

Mitchell soltó una pequeña risa burlona cuando pensó en la Academia. Es gracioso, para el, como los demacianos quieren estudiar magia cuando esa fue la principal razón el cual casi se destruye el mundo. La principal causa? Las Guerras Rúnicas. Básicamente, Demacia nació de las cenizas del fin de estas guerras, de ahí su fundación. Los sobrevivientes de las guerras, se dieron cuenta de este lugar y decidieron vivir aquí. Lo mas interesante de todo esto, es que Demacia es inmune a la magia oscura, resultado del fin de Las Guerras Rúnicas. La población se dio cuenta de esto y, para proteger su nuevo hogar, construyeron muros altos para protegerse de aquella magia malévola. Sin embargo, eso es historia antigua. Muchos demacianos dirían que eso es pura exageración, y hasta en algunos rincones de esta nación dirían que la magia ni siquiera existe. Tal vez sea porque hay poca, pero muy poca actividad mágica en toda Demacia.

Pero, al mirar el triangulo pequeño metálico de su collar, Mitchell pensó: que pasaría si Sabah muriera? Obviamente, un pensamiento sin sentido, ya que nada malo podría pesarla a ella. Pero, que pasaría si realmente pasara? Mitchell cerro los ojos por unos momentos. Tal vez, Mitchell perdería su cordura y se volvería un loco. Tal vez, Mitchell perdería su sentido de justicia y se volvería un joven violento en busca de problemas. Tal vez, Mitchell estaría en aislamiento y se alejaría de todo el mundo. Ni el mismo podía pensar en todas las posibilidades. Pero una cosa seria cierta: seria doloroso, muy, pero muy doloroso. Mitchell perdió a sus padres, y Sabah es todo lo que el tiene. No podía dejar que nada le pasara. No lo iba a permitir. Mitchell decidió dejar de pensar en esto y concentrarse en su camino antes de que se fuera a tropezar.

Pero de la nada, mientras Mitchell caminaba, vio a alguien al otro lado del camino caminando hacia el. Su capucha, negra con bordes rojos. Sus pantalones, negros también con varios bolsillos. Aquella persona ni siquiera miro a Mitchell al momento en el que este estaba cerca de el. Mitchell creyó que el se iba a apartar, pero no fue así. Un segundo después, los dos chocaron sus hombros de manera casi violenta. Mitchell se detuvo un momento a mirarlo.

"Hey, lo siento mucho, fui sin intención," Mitchell dijo, disculpándose.

El esperaba una disculpa de parte de aquel sujeto, pero no fue así. Esta persona se detuvo, lo miro por unos segundos, y después siguió su camino. Mitchell lo miro de forma rara. Primera vez en su vida que ve algo sospechoso. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia a esto. Probablemente era algún vagabundo o alguien alejado de la sociedad, no sabría decirlo.

Después de algunos minutos, Mitchell logro llegar al taller. Rápidamente, fue hacia su puesto de trabajo y dejo la pesada caja encima de su mesa. Era un alivio poder deshacerse de esa carga...

"Lo tienes?" pregunto el mismo hombre del día anterior al ver a Mitchell descansando por unos segundos.

Mitchell lo miro un poco molesto.

"Tu no pierdes el tiempo, verdad?" Mitchell le pregunto mientras le mostraba la caja.

El hombre lo abrió y miro el contenido. Después, le dio a Mitchell un sobre mientras se preparaba para irse.

"El Senescal estará muy agradecido por tu empeño y trabajo," dijo el mensajero, "No esperes nada mas que un reporte honesto y bueno de mi parte al resto de los soldados. Te dije que podrías sacar algo bueno de esto,"

Dicho esto, el mensajero se fue. Mitchell lo miro caminar fuera de su vista. Después, puso el sobre dentro de su chaleco. Un gran trabajo lleva a grandes resultados, según el. Se sentía contento por ser útil para el resto, ademas de su hermana. Pero dejo esos pensamientos a un lado. Ahora, es tiempo para trabajar.

* * *

 **[1 Hora Antes Del Atardecer]**

"En el nombre del rey, que es lo que necesita uno para poder tomarse un minuto de descanso antes de volver al trabajo?" Mitchell se pregunto a si mismo mientras veía como mas piezas de ropa y armadura venia a su mesa de trabajo.

Aunque habían muchas otras personas en el taller, todos ellos estaban ocupados. Mitchell se sentó por un momento en su silla mientras se rascaba el cuello, el cual estaba cubierta de sudor y cenizas apagadas. Definitivamente, un trabajo difícil. Mitchell no podía esperar la hora de salida. Aunque, según como el veía el cielo, el cual empezaba poco a poco a oscurecerse, aun faltaba 1 hora mas antes de que el pudiera irse. Mitchell suspiro mientras miraba las piezas de armaduras en su mesa.

"Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para deshacerme de todos ustedes..." Mitchell dijo mientras cogía su un pequeño contenedor que estaba al lado de su mesa, el cual estaba lleno de agua.

Mitchell lo abrió y empezó a beberlo. Desafortunadamente para el, el agua estaba un poco caliente. Como el desearía por obtener un poco de agua fría. Después de tomar unos tragos, Mitchell dejo el contenedor en su mesa. Sin embargo, y por alguna extraña razón, Mitchell se quedo mirando la superficie del contenedor de agua. El veía como las pocas gotas que quedaron en los bordes empezaban, poco a poco, a caer del contenedor. Después, se dispuso a ver el liquido. Mitchell veía como pequeñas ondas se formaban en el agua.

El mundo alrededor de Mitchell se detuvo por unos momentos mientras el veía su pequeño espectáculo. El resto de las personas alrededor de el trabajaban, charlaban, contaban historias falsas, mientras que Mitch simplemente seguía pegando su miraba al liquido, escuchando con atención como las gotas caían a la mesa de madera del taller. Después, los sonidos y las voces alrededor de Mitchell se detuvieron, como si no importara que pasara, Mitchell no podía escucharlos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Mitchell se sentía raro, como si algo no estuviera bien. De pronto, y sin que Mitchell le diera importancia, las personas dentro del taller empezaron a moverse. Primero, empezaron a caminar, después apresuraron un poco el paso. Mitchell no estaba prestando atención a esto, ni siquiera en el momento en el que los trabajadores empezaron a empujarse con tal de salir del taller. Tardo unos momentos mas antes de que alguien se percatara de la serenidad y la tranquilidad de Mitchell.

Justo cuando Mitchell iba a pensar en algo mas, un trabajador lo agarro de los brazos y lo sacudió violentamente. Esto fue mas que suficiente para que Mitchell se saliera de su pequeño globo.

"Oye! Mitchell! Mitchell Bluebell! Responde, maldita sea!" grito el trabajador en tono desesperado mientras seguía sacudiendo a Mitchell. Mitchell sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba alrededor suyo.

"Pero que..?! Que sucede?!" Mitchell pregunto algo preocupado.

Sin embargo, justo cuando termino de hacer esa pregunta, Mitchell se percato de un sonido que el escuchaba a la distancia. Un sonido... de trompeta? Sonaba mas bien como una alarma violenta, lo suficientemente alta como para advertir a un pueblo entero.

"Me estas tomando el pelo? Acaso no ves lo que esta pasando afuera?!" grito el trabajador mientras empujaba a Mitchell fuera de su mesa. Mitchell logro alcanzar su chaleco mientras su compañero lo seguía empujando.

"Pero, que esta sucediendo?" Mitchell pregunto, "Por que todos están...?"

Sin embargo, Mitchell no pudo terminar su pregunta. Al siguiente segundo, el taller entero empezó a ser consumido por llamas. Todos los trabajadores empezaron a usar los pocos recursos que tenían en sus manos para tratar de apagar el fuego antes de que el techo les cayera encima. Mitchell miro con terror como el taller se prendía en fuego. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Mitchell empujo a toda persona que tenia delante para salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible y saber con exactitud que estaba pasando.

Después de unos segundos forcejeando contra sus propios compañeros, Mitchell logro salir del taller. Pero, al hacerlo, tuvo la visión mas horrible que el pudo haber visto en toda su vida. Casas de piedra quemándose por dentro, puestos de mercaderes destruidos, personas heridas y muy pocas... muertas. El sol empezó a caer, pero las llamas eran lo suficientemente brillante como para mostrar a Mitchell los horribles actos que estaban ocurriendo.

Sin perder otro segundo y siguiendo su sentido de protector, Mitchell se dirigió hacia una de las casa que estaban en llamas. Al acercarse, escucho los gritos desesperados de unos niños por salir de ahí. Mitchell forcejeo contra la puerta, pero parecía que estaba atascada.

"Esperen! Voy a sacarlos de aquí!" Mitchell grito mientras empujaba violentamente contra la puerta.

"Por favor! Nuestros padres salieron y estamos solos! Las llamas se acercan! Ayúdenos!" grito una niña pequeña dentro.

Desesperado, Mitchell dejo de empujaron y empezó a patear la puerta, el cual estaba hecha de madera.

"Aléjense! Voy a romper esta cosa!" Mitchell grito.

Después de unos momentos pateando la puerta, Mitchell logro partirla a la mitad. Dentro, habían 2 niños. Uno de ellos siendo una niña y el otro un niño. Inmediatamente, salieron de la casa. Los niños corrieron desesperados hacia Mitchell, llorando.

"Gracias! Muchas gracias!" les dijeron.

Sin embargo, Mitchell aun no entendía que estaba pasando.

"No hay de que," Mitchell dijo, "Pero quiero saber, que demonios esta pasando?!"

La niña se seco por unos momentos sus lagrimas y miro a Mitchell.

"Unas personas muy malas vinieron y empezaron a quemar las casas y atacar a los mayores! Inclusive pelearon contra algunos soldados!"

Eso fue suficiente información como para que Mitchell supiera que esta pasando. Una invasión estaba ocurriendo. Al ver que sus compañeros lograron apagar las llamas del taller, Mitchell miro a los niños.

"Vayan dentro de ese establecimiento y quédense ahí hasta que encuentren a sus padres! No salgan por ningún motivo!" Mitchell dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

"Ten cuidado! Hay muchas personas malas afuera!" la niña alcanzo a decirle a Mitchell, aunque el decidió ignorarla.

Mitchell fue corriendo al centro de la plaza, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien para pedir ayuda, alguien como un soldado de Demacia. Sin embargo, no encontró nada mas que casas incendiándose y cuerpos de demacianos en algunos rincones. Al apartar su vista de una de las casas ardiendo, Mitchell noto a un aldeano forcejeando contra una persona con armadura negra. Cuando Mitchell empezó a correr hacia ellos, la persona con armadura saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y, para el terror de Mitch, acuchillo al aldeano. El aldeano dio sus últimos respiros mientras caía al suelo. Aquel asesino con armadura negra se viro y miro a Mitchell.

"Que... que hiciste?!" Mitchell alcanzo a preguntar.

Aquella persona gruño y, con cuchillo aun en mano, camino lentamente hacia Mitchell.

"Lo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo," dijo mientras no apartaba su vista de Mitch, "Demostrar a todos la verdadera fuerza de nuestra nación!"

Mitchell supo, desde ese momento, que las cosas no iban a ser tan buenas como el pensó que serian...

* * *

 **Buenas noches queridos lectores! Realmente agradezco a todos aquellos que están leyendo este libro aburrido que les traigo con cariño y dedicación. Antes que nada, League of Legends no me pertenece. Lo único que si es de mi propiedad son los personajes creados por mi ser, nada mas. Realmente no se que mas decir, pero espero que se me ocurra algo unos capítulos mas adelante. Por ahora, espero que disfruten. Por si no lo saben, esta va a ser una historia muy larga, y estará basada en Universo, pero al mismo tiempo tendrá escenarios que no ocurrieron en el lore o en la actualidad del mundo de LoL. Mi propósito aquí es simplemente bañar de conocimiento al lector que quiera saber algo mas del universo de LoL contado en un libro lleno de acción, tristeza, y venganza. Por ahora, me despido. Si tienen alguna pregunta o queja, por favor, haganmelo saber. Realmente me gustaría escucharlos.**


End file.
